Five Nights At Freddy's: The Next Generation
by depressed panda221
Summary: Rose is a 12-year-old girl who has a unusual relationship with the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's, especially Foxy. Her mother is an author and her father, a employee at the diner, but when she is at the pizzeria and sees two children follow a man, what will happen? This Fanfiction was inspired by Mozart's Fantasy, if u wish to listen to the audio, search it up on YouTube.


Five Nights at Freddy's: The Next Generation Pt 1

I walked into the pizzeria and saw purple curtains with silver stars on them. I could just make out an animatronic head in the shape of a fox. I shyly, walked up to the curtains. Stop being such an idiot. There's no way such a cool animatronic like him would like you. My self-doubt started to talk to me again. Being a twelve-year-old means I am a bit abusive to myself. He smiled at me kindly, but I saw the sadness on his face when I ran off in tears.

I ran into a corridor, and slumped against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed into them. I heard footsteps approach towards me.

"I saw you walk up to me, lassie. I got worried when yer ran off." A voice said making me look up in startle.

"Sorry, in case I scared yer. My name be Foxy the pirate fox. And what be yer name, lassie?" The fox asked me politely. The fox was very tall compared to me. He had an eyepatch over his right eye and a hook on the corresponding hand.

I tried to find my voice but couldn't with so many tears falling down my face. Foxy knelt down in front of me, and handed me a handkerchief. I dabbed my tear smudged cheeks with the red handkerchief, and handed it back to Foxy.

"I'm still waiting for my answer. What be your name, las?" I found my voice, but was very shaken from my crying.

"I'm.. I'm…Rose. I'm.. sorry I ran off earlier, Foxy, it's just. I don't have any friends. And I always come to this pizzeria once a week. Everyone just thinks I'm a nerd and that I'm anti-social. Everyone just thinks me as a silhouette on the wall." I feel a fat tear roll down my face.

"Well Rose, I'll be your friend. I can also introduce you to my friends." Foxy gestured to the animatronics on the stage performing a show in front of a lot of children. I imagined having robot friends and having them remember me each time I walk into the pizzeria.

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that." I whispered, too happy to speak out loud. Foxy stood up and held out his only hand to help me stand up. As I stood back on my feet, Ruby Lalonde started to walk down the hallway, with her friends, Missy and Kitty, the school bullies of Callaway Middle School. They pushed kids out of the way as they headed down towards me and Foxy.

"Well, look who decided to cry their heart again?" Ruby taunted. Usually, I never had the courage to stand up to Ruby and her friends, but after talking to Foxy, I felt stronger.

"What do you want, Ruby?" I asked her in my fiercest voice, which turned out to be kinda scary.

"We want to know why you're hanging out with a freak show, such as this costume?" Missy snooted, watching Foxy turn around and see that what was in front of me was no person in a costume, but Foxy the Pirate. His eyes turned black with white pupils in the middle. He flew into a rage, like a kid with anger issues.

After chasing away the girls, Foxy dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a gold coin. He said to put one hand out, and he placed the coin in my small (compared to his) hand. I looked into Foxy's eyes and saw my reflection. My auburn hair tumbled over my shoulders, my green eyes were like freshly watered grass, with my purple butterfly shirt, black skirt with little blue flowers imprinted on it and with my black ballet slippers with white socks to complete my look. I thought I looked quite pretty, but everyone else didn't seem to care.

"You take good care of that coin now, my girl." Foxy assured, and writing something on a piece of paper. "How would like to become my First Mate?" Foxy asked in his mysterious voice.

"Would I!" I said excitedly. He held out this piece of paper, which was a hand drawn picture of Foxy.

"I want you to meet a very special friend." Foxy led towards a corner with a music box, playing 'My Grandfather's Clock' which is one of my favourite lullabies. I stepped up to the box and knocked thrice on the box. A creaking noise startled me. A thin, black and white striped figure with a mask with violet tear tracks running down it and rosy red cheeks emerged from it.

"Hello, Foxy. How may I be of assistance?" The figure spoke in an airy kind of voice.

"Puppet, I would like you to meet my First Mate, Rose. Now Rose, if you have any questions you would like to ask the Puppet, go ahead." Foxy explained to the Puppet and myself.

I thought for a few minutes, then knew the perfect questions to ask.

"Well, is it true that you're opening up a new pizza place?" I asked the Puppet, politely.

"Yes, my child, it is." The Puppet answered in his airy voice.

"And is it true that kids have been… murdered here?" I knew it was a bad question to ask but I needed a favour or more so a promise for the Puppet to keep for me. There was a long silence. The Puppet sighed.

"Yes. Children have been murdered here. Why do wish to know this?" The Puppet asked.

"I need a favour from you. I heard the murderer is still around and is out for another victim. If that victim is me, will you promise to make me possess one of the new children animatronics? You would know who the new ones will be, don't you?" I asked and explained to Puppet. He sighed again.

"Yes. I do know. There is going to be Benjamin the Bunny, son of Bonnie, Senerita the Chicken, daughter of Chica, Frank Fazbear, son of Freddy, and finally, Foxina the Pirate Fox, daughter of Foxy. Which one do you want to possess?" The Puppet waited patiently for my answer.

"I want to possess Foxina. I want Foxy to be my father." I looked at Foxy and he blushed with pride.

"I will happily oblige to that decision, lassie." Foxy patted me on the head.

"Rose, come on! Time to go home! You'll see your father tonight at home!" My mom yelled from across the diner. I looked at my purple watch. 8:00 pm is closing time for the public. My watch read 9:00 pm. Every week, I go to work with my father who is one of the owners of the pizzeria. I pick up my schoolbag and hug Foxy. He seemed unsure at first, and then gently hugged me back. I run off to the door to see my mother waiting with her laptop bag. My mom comes with me and while I fascinate myself with what my dad does, she continues her work on her novel. She's an author, and bestselling one at that. As I ran past Kids Cove, I saw a pile of wires and parts scattered across the floor. There was also a static sound like battered police radio.

As I take my seat in the passenger side, I think about what Foxy had said. I could be your friend and introduce you to my friends up there. My mom glanced for a split second from the road to look at me.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom whispered, sounding worried. I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the animatronics. They might be fun to make." I perked up to make sure I don't make Mom question me.

"Heh Heh. You're certainly your father's daughter, aren't you?" Mom chuckled. As we pull in, I see a hooded figure walk down the path, with a bag, and something fell out of it. A plan came flowing, fully formed in my head. Step one: Sneak out while the neighbourhood is asleep. Step two: Investigate what it is.

Step 3: If it belongs to the child murderer, alert the police that I have a piece of evidence.

When we arrive home, I open the door to my house and that's when my baby sister, Charlie crawled across the floor towards me. She sat up and stared at me, lovingly. She cooed, and her arms shot up in the air. I giggled and picked her up, nuzzling her nose with mine. She laughed her big, happy laugh. As Mom payed Charlie's babysitter, I took her up to the playroom, and gave her some of her favourite toys. She looked at each one in wonder. She picked up a big teddy bear, which was the one she slept with every night. I giggled, and watched as Charlie tried to figure out which one to play with first. I suddenly had a bad daydream. If I got murdered, and went on to possess one of the new animatronics, what about Charlie and… Mom? Would Charlie even remember me when she grew up? And Mom and Dad would be heartbroken. No, I couldn't think about all of that. Plus, I'm not sure it will even happen. It's just a promise I have made myself to assure that the future will be great.

As I watched Charlie play, my text tone went off, playing a beautiful melody. I check who it's from. It was from Dad. I enter messages and click the icon with his face on it.

Dad: Hey, flower. I saw you interacting with Foxy today. And I saw him take you over to the prize corner. Any reason why you were talking to the Puppet?

Rose: I was just discussing things with them. Although, I did hear a weird static noise when I went passed Kids Cove. What is that?

Dad: Oh that would be Toy Foxy. But the kids didn't seem to like her that much and tore her apart. The staff got tired of putting it back together only for the kids to take it apart the next day. I was able to recover her when I heard that the toy animatronics were being scrapped. The night before they were scrapped, I collected up all her spare parts in the backstage area, and a few pieces of other scrap metal later, I fixed her, but her voice box still needs tweaking. Her police radio also needs replacing or clearing up.

Rose: I'm sure I can help there, Dad. If you bring it home tonight, I will see what I can do with her voice box. Is there anything else that needs technical fixing?

Dad: Yeah, her facial recognition scanner has been tampered with in the past.

Rose: I'll see if I can find anything on the internet about fixing them.

Dad: You're a smart girl. I'm sure u can work it out by urself.

Rose: Thx Dad. See u when you get home.

Dad: u 2

As I read what we wrote in the past ten minutes, I looked up the top. 10:00 PM! That's way past Charlie's bedtime. I started to freak out, but then I realised that she had already fallen asleep on her massive teddy bear. I carried her upstairs and placed her in her crib. I also placed her giant teddy next to her, and then, I tiptoed out of my parents' room and into my own to grab my pyjamas and go to the bathroom to have a shower.

I trudged back upstairs, barely able to function, and flopping into bed before hearing my reminder go off. Investigating to do in an hour. I remembered immediately that I saw something fall out of that man's bag. Just as I was about to lie down to sleep, I heard a soft knocking. Dad had come home with the broken animatronic for me to fix her technical difficulties.

"Hey kiddo. I didn't realise you were up this late." Dad whispered. To be honest, neither did I, I wanted to say to Dad. He realised that I was tired, and he would be in the garage, if I needed him, and retreated. I snuggled into my pillow and pulled the duvet over my head and fell asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! My eyes shot open, and turned my alarm off before I woke up anyone else. I pulled on a hooded jacket as I stared out the window. My window was conveniently placed in front of the garage. The light was on, but Dad always kept a bed in there, as he has to work on something, and always forgets to turn off the light. I crept downstairs, making sure I missed the squeaky stair, for obvious reasons. I go past my schoolbag, and grabbed the spare keys, which I have in case Mom is home late. I stepped out the door, and saw Dad slouching over his workbench, but slowly started to sleepwalk to the bed in the corner. I caught a quick glimpse of the animatronic I was to fix. She had a head like Foxy, but instead of it being red, it was pink and white with light pink cheeks and lipstick. The only other bits of her that were actually still there where a few pieces of scrap metal. I guess Dad convinced his business partner to put her back in Kids Cove, but she had been torn apart again. She only had one eye, and what was even stranger, she had a second endoskeleton head. She is Foxy's replacement but I don't know what that would be there. I should ask Dad about that tomorrow. I decided to focus on my task, and then, worry about that.

I wandered down the path, where I saw the hooded man. I put the light on my phone, and the path came to life in the brightest way. I saw something glinting in my light. I sneaked over to it like I was sneaking up on one of my friends. I looked abruptly at it. It took a second to click that it was a knife. It also had a faint red patches on it. Within further examination, I came to realise that it was the knife used by a child murderer. I immediately, I switched to my Camera app and took photo evidence, and then call 911.

"Hello? How may I help you?" a voice called out from the other side of the line.

"Hello, I have evidence of a knife that may have been used by the loose child murderer." I spoke, strong and clear.

"Okay. We will have some police officers come to your location. Where are you, at this minute?" The voice continued. I gave the operator my exact location and she asked me to stay where I am and don't contaminate the evidence. I waited patiently, for them to arrive.

When the officers arrived, they asked if I had seen it anywhere else as I shouldn't be wandering the streets this late.

"Yes. I saw it fall out of a man's bag when I came back home, at around 9:45 pm." I answered their question.

"Can you describe this man's appearance?" a policewoman interrogated me further.

"Yes. He was in a black hooded sweatshirt and dark pants, but I did realise he wasn't wearing any gloves." I gladly gave her, his appearance.

After questioning me for about 45 minutes, they dropped me home. I snuck back upstairs and took off my jacket. I slipped under the duvet once more, but I couldn't sleep. Something about that man wasn't quite right. Why would he have a bag which looked like had multiple weapons in it? Was he looking for his next mascot victim at Freddy's? Making a mental list made me feel sleepy and I drifted back to sleep.

Sunlight streamed into my room, making everything glimmer. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and checked the clock. 9:32! I started to worry that I missed the bus, but remembering that it's the weekend. Dad asked me to stay home. Usually, I worked as a cashier at the pizzaria, for a bit of extra money. But with a broken animatronic to fix, that wasn't about to happen. I tried not to slip down the stairs. Then, the smell of bacon and pancakes filled my nose. I forgot how tired I was and reminded me of how hungry I was. Dad was over by the stove, flipping pancakes and Mom was turning the bacon, but looked side-tracked.

"Mornin', Rosie. How did you sleep?" Dad asked me, adding chocolate chips to the sizzling pancakes. I tried to hide the fact that I hadn't really slept much at all.

"Mom, are you okay? You seem a little bit side-tracked." I pointed out.

"It's just… my publisher said he was bombarded with waiting fans for my new novel." Mom salvaged out an explanation. I never knew that Mom is pressured by her fans, demanding her new book to be released because they're too impatient to wait.

As Mom left to go to work, Dad took me to the garage, only to see on his workbench, laid the wreck of Toy Foxy. A purple toolbox lay opened next to her. She lifted her head slightly, and looked hopelessly sad.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Why does she have a second endoskeleton head?"

"Well, if you look at these blue prints.." He spread out a blue sheet of paper with her designs and features. "You can see that she had some sort of creature on her shoulder." He pointed at what appeared to be a bird of some sort.

"A parrot, perhaps?" I piped up, thinking deeply.

Dad left to go wake up Charlie, leaving me to get started on Toy Foxy. She looked hopefully up at me.

"I'll try my best to fix you." I lifted her head so my forehead would touch hers. She closed her eyes and tried to say something, but only came out as static.

I pulled out my screwdriver from my toolbox, and unscrewed her voice box. I palmed it in my hand., then went over to my apple PC and scanned it. Google came up with a lot of links to websites and some pictures. I clicked the link that read 'How To Fix A Voice Box.' Muttering the words as I read, I understood what it meant and what I needed to do. I walked back over to Toy Foxy and opened up her voice box, to check if her circuit board was malfunctioning. I saw a frayed wire, plugged into the incorrect plug hole. I grabbed a pair of eyebrow tweezers that I always kept inside my toolbox, in case I have a situation like this.

After tweaking with the circuit board for a while, I inserted it back into the box, and screwed it back onto Toy Foxy. I looked at her, waiting to see if my magic had worked.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, worried.

"I feel… a lot better." She said in a quiet voice. Dad walked in, and was carrying Charlie in his arms. Her little auburn piggy tails looked adorable with her hot pink shirt with her denim overalls and running shoes. Dad placed her down and Charlie took a couple of shaky steps and wobbled. Her steps were stabilised once she had stopped wobbling.

"Sissy, I can walk in full thepths now!" she squealed excitedly.

"I'm very proud of you, Char." I spoke in a clear voice. Toy Foxy spoke to my father, and he almost jumped right out of his skin.

"You fixed the voice box, without me. I'm so proud of you, Rose!" Dad chuckled. "Have you fixed the police radio yet?" Dad took a quick break from his excitement. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I had completely forgotten about the police radio.

"No, not quite yet." I whispered sadly. Dad put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's fine, Rose. Look, we do it together." He reassured me. He unscrewed the police radio box, and handed it to me. I took it over to the PC and scanned it. Several links showed up on the screen, and I clicked the one labelled 'Police Radio Malfunctioning Issues.' Within a few paragraphs of reading, I grabbed the circuit board, and started to do more tweaking.

Charlie watched over my shoulder in interest. I winced when she touched me, but realised it was just her. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She passed over random tools and handed them to me, and when I asked her to grab me a screwdriver, she grabbed a hammer. She got used to finding the right tool, and understood what I was doing.

After hours of tweaking and shaping, my text tone went off. Dad said he would fix her facial recognition scanner, so I could take a break, and put Charlie down for her afternoon nap. Once I had read Charlie a story and sang God knows how many lullabies, I checked my text. It was from my friend, Mike

Mike: Hey Rose, what's up?

Rose: Fixing one of the toy animatronics from the pizzeria.

Mike: What?! I thought they were scrapped months ago.

Rose: Well, Dad got his hands on Toy Foxy's spare parts to fix her, and I've fixed her voice box and police radio.

Mike: That's. Is. AWESOME! I didn't know you were capable of that. Could fix my little brother's robot? He is really sad he can't play with it anymore.

Rose: Aw…. Well, maybe, but do you wanna go to the pizzeria tomorrow? Pizza is on me?

Mike: Anything for free food.

Rose: See u 2morrow.

Mike: u 2

Mike was my best friend, but apart from him, I didn't have any friends. I knew he said he always wanted to meet Foxy, so maybe I could introduce him. The thought of meeting the rest of the animatronics, made me mind tickle. Chica was one of the sweetest animatronics out there. She usually makes pizza for the customers. Bonnie is a very instrumental influenced animatronic. He was very good at playing guitar. And Freddy was very good at singing. I decided to daydream in my room instead in case I wake up Charlie. I smooth my duvet out so I could sit down. I tucked one of my feet under my thigh, and let the other one dangle, and I reached out for my guitar. I tuned it, and stared to play a song I wrote about the animatronics.

Foxy is brave

Chica is sweet

All of my love I will take to my grave

And visiting Freddy's is a treat.

Bonnie is funny,

Freddy is cool.

He's the best the bunny,

He ain't no fool.

Freddy's band

Is the coolest one around

No cooler band can be found

Ohh ohh

No one

Loves you

Better than I care for you

I am smart

You are kind

No one cared

But now, I find,

You are my friends.

I strummed the strings in time with my singing, and I closed my eyes and imagined playing in front of Freddy and the gang. The doorbell rang and I jumped. I ran down the stairs, with confusion. I didn't invite anyone over today. Charlie is pretty much is only at day-care once a week. I open the door, to find Mike standing there, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I asked my mom if I could go to the pizzeria, and she said I could, but I can't for more than an hour." Mike whined. I felt sympathy for him. But what came next shocked me. "So, I ran away. Please can I stay with you?"

"Oh, Mikey, I don't know if Mom and Dad would let you." I was worried that Mom wouldn't like the whole change in plans thing.

"Oh, don't look so worried, Rosie. I asked your dad, and he said he was fine with it." Mikey's words echoed in my mind and they sounded so distant. I zoned out. I whipped out my phone and immediately started to text Mom.

Rose: Mom, Mikey says he's ran away from home, because his mom wouldn't let him go to the pizzeria, like we planned on Wednesday. Is it okay if he stays with us?

I was hoping Mom would say no and Mikey would have to come home, but of course it didn't work out like I thought it would.

Mom: Sure honey. He can sleep in the spare room.

Rose: Thx Mom. That's great news. I'll let you get back to work.

Mom: Thx, Rosie. I've just finished the final chapters of the novel.

Oh no. What am I gonna do. I can't tell Mikey that he can't stay here, but I can't tell Mom he isn't allowed to stay. I just had to face the facts. He gets to stay.

"Mom says you are allowed to stay." I groaned. Mikey yelped with joy and hugged me. I blushed a deep red. I usually didn't mind Mikey hugging me, but this time felt different. I felt loved, but differently to how Mom and Dad love me. It's like those boyfriend- and- girlfriend kind of love.

Up in my room, Mikey dropped his bag on the floor and started mutter to himself, and I caught a few swear words. Luckily, I don't swear under my breath. I heard a car pull up outside and Mom stepped out. A rush of energy sprouted through my body. I dashed downstairs. Mom held up her new book after I had hugged her.

"It feels like I only started to write it yesterday." She cried. Dad was prouder than ever. He kissed her down her neck. Gross. I covered my eyes. It was so embarrassing when Dad did that, whether people were here or not. I dashed back upstairs.

The next morning, Mikey was still fast asleep, but I hadn't slept a wink. I was worried that if Foxy introduces me to the rest of the gang, and what if he and the others don't like Mikey. I couldn't take back the offer now. It was too late. I got dressed into an ivy green skater skirt and an ocean blue sleeveless top. I brushed all the tangles out of my hair, and placed a purple headband with a black butterfly on it through my hair. Just as I finished put on some lipgloss, Mikey woke up. He turned to me and mumbled, then his eyes shot open.

"Rosie, you look like an angel." He said star struck. I blushed pink this time, instead of red.

"Th..Thanks. You should get ready too. We leave in a few minutes. Mikey scrambled out of his pyjamas, and into a handsome t-shirt and trousers. He slipped on some boots and socks and he was ready. I put on the same ballet slippers as I did the first time I met Foxy. We were out the door and saw Dad waiting for us in the car. We sped off to the pizzeria.

We arrived in a short amount of time. I skipped out of the car and ran into the pizzeria. Mikey tried to catch up but I was too quick for him. I ran up to the curtains of Pirate Cove.

"FOXY!" I shouted. A red figure peered out looking very mad. When he saw that it was only me, he dropped his anger and replaced it with happiness.

"Lassie! I thought you would have forgotten about me." Foxy cried.

"I could never forget my captain. What kind of friend would I be then?" I calmed him. "I would like you to meet my friend, Mike, but you can call him Mikey." I whispered to him. Foxy picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. He took Mikey by the hand and he walked us to the show stage. There I could make out three different animals. A chicken, a bunny and of course, a bear. That were the other members of the band, Chica was the chicken, Bonnie was the bunny, and Freddy was the bear. They looked up at Foxy, and when they saw me, they stopped talking and rushed over.

"Woah. Who is this cutie patootie?" Chica asked Foxy.

"Yeah. She must be special." Freddy added.

"What? Why would I be special?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I can answer that question. Foxy doesn't like to be touched, so you and your little friend must be special." Bonnie explained to me.

"What are your names?" Chica asked, suddenly seeing Mikey.

"This is Rose, and this is her friend, Mike or Mikey as she calls him." Foxy explained to the gang. I remembered I had brought my guitar with me to play the song I wrote for them. I whispered to Foxy to put me down and I ran off.

A few minutes later, I ran back with my guitar tuned and ready.

"I would like to play a song I wrote about you all." I answered their question by the expression on their faces. I strummed the strings and sang the lyrics. When I said each one of their names, they blushed.

I finished the song, and they all clapped for my performance.

"She is really sweet and kind herself." Bonnie cried.

"I would love to make pizza with you sometime." Chica said with the happiest day.

"I would love to know how the to play that song on my guitar." Bonnie joined in.

"And I would love to learn the lyrics to that song." Freddy added. I had never had this much praise before. My day at Freddy's was perfect. Until it was 2:00 pm.

I saw a man walk through the door. I didn't notice him until he had two children follow him into the back stage area. I told the crew that I was going to the bathroom, when I really followed the man. I stayed around the door. I heard ear-piercing screams from inside and that's when I came in. Blood was spilt all over the floor. Two bodies lay upon the floor, dead. The man noticed my shadow. He turned around and smiled an evil smile.

"So. You followed me. You just made the biggest mistake of your life. But again, this will be the last mistake you will ever make." He raised a knife over his head and stabbed me in my stomach. Blood spilled out from my wound and mthe corners of my mouth.

"FOXY!" I yelled again. I heard running footsteps grow louder and then, the door bursts open. He saw me lying in the ground and rushed to my side.

"Chica, Bonnie, go get the staff. Freddy, go get the Puppet. I'll stay here. Oh, and lock the door from the outside." Foxy said. He held me in his arms, rocking me gently and crying.

"Foxy.. I'm sorry I have to go like this." I whispered.

"No. I'll patch you up with a bandage and then you can go to your mother." He hushed.

"No, I can see the light. I have to leave. But remember I'll be your daughter." I assured him. He cried harder.

"One question. Did you know you were gonna be killed so that's why you asked that favour from the Puppet?" Foxy asked me. The answer was complicated but, simple.

"No. I didn't know. Please forgive me." I whispered.

"It's okay. I 'll get your mother. Chica and Bonnie are back." Foxy ran like the wind and got my mom and Mikey followed him.

"My baby girl!" Mom cupped her mouth.

"Mom, I need you to do something for me. When I die, don't take down my photos. Don't burn them either. When Charlie grows up and sees them, tell her the story, my story. Please don't let me down. And I will be possessing one of the new animatronics, so my soul will still be around." I smile at her weakly, and the Puppet comes in and my world goes black. I've passed away.

Hey everyone,

I would like to address, if this fan fiction sounds familiar to you, it's because it is based of Mozart's Fantasy's fan fiction 'Unexpected Attachment.'

I have spoken to them, and they said I could and here is their credit. (I am referring to them as that because I don't know their gender.)

They will see this via Skype and they will hopefully make a video about it.

Thx

Pandas.


End file.
